Minha Única Paz
by Lara B
Summary: Aquilo a fazia voltar a felicidade que parecia manchada por gotas carmesins. Gotas de sangue. Manchada pela sua cruel e fria insensibilidade"


Minha única paz:

Seus ouvidos estavam cheios de músicas doces e suaves, e sua mente cheia das lembranças cálidas de tempos remotos, coloridos com o sabor inigualável de uma infância imaculada. Era como sentir-se mais livre, mais feliz, mais ela. Era como poder voar com os pés no chão, sentir a liberdade dentro de si, não mais escapando por entre seus dedos, como costumava sentir recentemente.

Andrômeda parecia estar desgostosa, com sua juventude permanente em seus olhos felinos, que passavam um interesse específico pelas rugas envolta dos olhos de Bellatrix. Seus olhos transbordavam questionamentos infundados. Para Bellatrix, nada fazia qualquer sentido, embora sentir a irmã tão inquestionavelmente próxima a fizesse voltar a pura inocência que lhe fora presente. A fazia voltar a felicidade que parecia manchada por gotas carmesins. Gotas de sangue. Manchada pela sua cruel e fria insensibilidade.

"Nós somos Black, mas antes disso, nós somos irmãs. E humanas". Bella escutou a voz inconfundível da irmã mais velha chegar aos seus ouvidos. Era o mesmo tom que não permitia questionamentos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão doce.

E então, depois daquela frase quase sempre repetida, Narcissa de virava, balançando seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes, sorrindo seu sorriso majestosamente irônico. E, como se fosse mais experiente que a irmã mais velha, descartava o comentário com um gesto simples, e balança a cabeça em discordância. Narcissa, com toda sua auto-suficiência irritante, jamais considerara ser alguma coisa além de ser uma Black. Mas Bellatrix não entendia porque aquelas palavras persistentes a incomodavam tanto. Talvez, a outra não tivesse sabedoria para entender o que aquilo poderia representar. Embora para Bellatrix representasse muito mais do que ela própria jamais identificara.

Andrômeda sempre pareceu adversa a tudo que lhe era pregado pela família. Jamais, no entanto, havia questionado qualquer coisa dita por seus pais, assentia calada às ordens de humilhar os sangue-ruins de Hogwarts, enquanto parecia repudiar toda aquela hierarquia imposta por sua própria família. Os Black não estavam acima de ninguém, Andrômeda parecia dizer com seus olhos, embora jamais tenha dito qualquer palavra a respeito. Bellatrix achava realmente idiota questionar uma coisa como essa, mas nunca discutiu com Andie sobre isso. Andrômeda era seu porto seguro, a mãe que não tinha e sua fonte de sabedoria. Sua protetora. E Narcissa sempre fora alheia àquela devoção.

E eram nas noites de chuva intensa, quando os raios cortavam o céu com sua luz contrastante a escuridão inquietante, que os pesadelos vinham. Bellatrix nunca gostara de dormir sozinha, e o suportava, já que sua mãe jamais permitiria que dormisse com outra pessoa por estar com medo. Isso era demonstrar fraqueza, e isso não era permitido a um Black. Mas era insuportável escutar os trovões e ter de agüentar sozinha até que eles se fossem. Naquelas noites tempestuosas, então, Andrômeda costumava abrir a porta de seu quarto silenciosamente, e aconchega-la em seus braços, segurando sua mão firmemente até que a chuva passasse e pudesse ouvir o canto dos pássaros novamente, do lado de fora. Então, ela depositava um beijo cálido em sua testa, e voltava para seu próprio quarto antes que sua mãe a visse fora da cama.

Elas costumavam fazer enormes fogueiras na noite de Beltaine, mesmo sem entender o significado daquela noite. Interessante, para elas, era ver os elfos carregando a madeira e depositando nos fundos da casa. E Narcissa as empilhava metodicamente, para que, em seguida, seu pai pudesse acende-la. Geralmente, era a única participação efetiva de seus pais, porque o máximo que faziam era reclamar o quão inútil tudo aquilo era. As três não se importavam, contudo, porque era aconchegante dormir a luz da fogueira, abraçadas umas às outras. Fora então que, quando Narcissa também foi para Hogwarts, um ano após Andie, Bellatrix já não via mais graça em acender uma fogueira enorme para que dormisse sozinha ao relento.

E assim, sua infância foi passando.

E, de repente, ela havia se perdido para sempre, escapulindo por entre seus dedos longos, sem que Bellatrix pudesse fazer mais nada. Andie estava distante, estava crescida, e já tinha suas próprias paixões. Narcissa havia encontrado em Lucius Malfoy alguém que realmente entendesse e se importasse com suas futilidades excessivas. Mas ainda havia Sirius, sua maior paixão e devoção após Andrômeda. Não era mais o mesmo amor puro e inocente. Era uma paixão arrebatadora e ardente, que queimava em seu ser a cada instante em que o via. Ninguém jamais soube de sua submissão a ele, talvez porque seria inaceitável para sua família, aquele relacionamento com o pior filho de Tia Úrsula.

Qualquer lembrança que possa ter de sua adolescência será marcada por aquela paixão desenfreada. Amá-lo era poder esquecer-se do real e ser transportada para um mundo de ilusões. Era poder enxergar um céu com estrelas incandescentes que só eram possível ser vistas enquanto podia senti-lo próximo o suficiente. E Bellatrix amou Sirius Black até que a realidade tornou-se insuportável e presente o suficiente para que ela já não pudesse mais ignora-la. Fora de Hogwarts, sem Sirius, ela sentia o frio cruel da solidão. Já não havia mais a felicidade, nem Andrômeda ou Sirius em sua vida. O que a tornava insuportável.

Novamente, os olhos cálidos de Andrômeda apareceram, tão cheios de amor, de desapontamento e compaixão.

E então, ainda com aqueles olhos em sua mente, Bellatrix acordou. Consciente do sonho que tivera, consciente de todas suas perdas e erros próprios, ela chorou. Não pela morte de Sirius ou Andrômeda, especificamente, mas por sua felicidade.

Por sua paz não podia mais ser resgatada. Que estava perdida para sempre.

Por sua culpa.

_My only hope _

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace _

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy, _

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am) _

_My only love. _

_Evanescence - October_

-----------------------------------

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da minha short! Se gostaram, não esqueçam de mandar reviews!!

A fic não foi revisada. Qualquer erro, me avise!!

Bjaumm!!

Lara


End file.
